movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Patrol and the Animal Mechanicals/Transcript
Modified Screen said: The Following Film is a based of Animal Mechanicals the Movie. Pictures logo Movies logo Entertainment logo. Paper Products logo. Media logo. movie started with a song called "Where I Belong" sung by Tori Kelly whom voiced Santana Altas. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents An Summit Entertainment In Association with K/O Paper Products and DHX Media Animal Patrol and the Animal Mechanicals. song ends. Yardley when the Animal Patrol are looking for something. Danjhely (In her Mighty Pup Uniform): (Looking) I don't see it, I don't see it, I don't see it either. Audryck: WHERE IS IT!! Hmm, I think I see something glowing. Carlie Mcgill: There's something around in Yardley. Little Flighter: (Saw a Portal) Look! There's a Portal. Kendryck: Wow, Great finding Little Flighter. Audryck: Cool, I wonder if we go inside? Danjhely: That's a Perfect Idea, Let's Go. they go in through the portal. Animal Patrol Team: Woah! arrived in the Tiger Base, but no one is here. Animal Patrol Team: Ahhh, (Bumps). Little Fligther: Are you guys Allright. Carlito: Ouch! Huh, where are we? Eva: We're in the Tiger Base. Carlie Mcgill: But there's no one in here, no one around us, They're gone now. Kendryck: (Looks at the Sleeping Pods) Guys, I think I see the pods light up. pods of the Animal Mechanicals light up, then they all come out of them except for Santana who didn't appear. Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Animal Mechanical Mission Time! that, they noticed that Santana isn't here with them, as they saw Audryck and his team. Unicorn: Who are you guys? Audryck: Oh us, We're the Animal Patrol Team and we're here to help you guys. Rex: That's Good. Audryck: Thanks. Rex: Hey, where's Santana? She always goes on adventures with us. Komodo: Hmm...You're right, Rex. Usually, She goes on missions with us. But, this time she is not with us and I think she must have gone off somewhere. Curious. Sasquatch: But Komodo, how are we going to find her? she could be anywhere on one of the islands. Mouse: I know, we can ask Island Owl. maybe she knows where Santana is. Unicorn: Good idea, Mouse. Let's go talk to her about Santana's whereabouts. Kendryck: Wait guys don't go, but before we tell her, let's do your transformation first for your mission. Mouse: That's a greatest idea for us. Caramel Carla: Ok then. But, who is the fastest animal? Danjhely: Me, I'm the fastest animal. Carlito: But I was the fastest animal in safari. Danjhely: Of course Carlito, you are the fastest. Audryck: So Danjhely you go first, but choose closely. Danjhely: Oh yeah right, I choose Mouse, she's Mechana-Fast. Audryck: Okay my Dingo friend, your on. Little Flighter: Your right Audryck, Stand back guys, Danjhely is going to ride on her. Mouse: (Transforming). Danjhely: This Motorbike was awesome. Mouse: Hop in Danjhely. Danjhely: Alright (Hops into her, but can't hold on) Woah! Ouch! Mouse: *Stops* Oh my god, (Spying Danjhely got hurt herself.) Danjhely, are you allright. Danjhely: I'm very Ok, Ouch! I have a accident happen. Eva: You have to be careful for now Danjhely, Next time. Danjhely: Sorry about that, let me try again (as she holds on to her) I did it. Audryck: You see. Your ready to ride. Danjhely: I put my goggles first (Put her goggles to protect her eyes) ok, I'm ready to go. Mouse: Let's go (As she rides off). Danjhely: Woah, your so speedy you are. Mouse: (as she goes very speedy) I'm gonna go faster. Danjhely: Woohoo, I'm very speedy. Carlito: WOW, Look at her go, she's very a fast animal! Carlie Mcgill: (Hold a sign says "Fast like a Rocket"). blue smoke comes from the pipes smoked them. Carlito: Ok, she goes very fast. Mouse: (As she goes and stops as Danjhely hop off from her as she's turning back to normal). Audryck: Yahoo, Way to go Danjhely (He gives her a Hi-5). Danjhely: Who's next? Audryck: I do, Rex, he's the Strongest and the leader like me. the Animal Patrol Team Chooses the Animal Mechanicals their Transformations. Little Flighter: So that is now for the Transforms. Eva: Now let's tell the Island Owl so we could ask her where's Santana is? run to Island Owl's Pod, as the platform opens with the mechanical golden egg rising up on it. Audryck: (Saw a Golden Egg). two mechanical hands show up and cracks open the mechanical golden egg revealing Island Owl. Island Owl: Good morning, Animal Mechanicals! Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Good morning, Island Owl! Rex: Island Owl, This is the Animal Patrol Team. Island Owl: Oh yeah, They're helping you on your Missions. Audryck: I Agree Island Owl, right guys? Animal Patrol Team: Yeah!!! Rex: Island Owl, we need your help. Our multicolored swan and eagle hybrid bird friend Santana is missing. Do you know where she went? Island Owl: I'm sorry, Rex. But, I'm afraid I won't be able to find your friend. However, while all of you are sleeping, Something very strange happened. Even the Animal Patrol are arrived in here. Komodo: Um, question: what do you mean something very strange? Island Owl: Well Komodo, TV screen-like face tunes into an empty island. a mysterious blue light appear on an empty island for an unknown reason. Mouse: What kind of light would appear on an empty island? Danjhely: What kind of? Island Owl: Unknown. Your mission is to find out what that blue light is. Oh and... good luck finding Santana. Mechana can you do it? Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: We Animal Mechanical Can! Animal Patrol Team: And Animal Patrol Can Too! Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse, Sasquatch and the Animal Patrol Team run up to the door where the start of the slide is. They then run out the door and onto the slide, sliding all the way down the mechanical slide. it then connects to the empty island, allowing the Animal Mechanicals and the Animal Patrol Team to arrive there too, while the slide disconnects from the island. Rex: Here we are! The empty island! Caramel Carla: It is so empty and pretty the island is. Get it, a pretty empty island, Oh. Unicorn: Whoa! the island really is empty. No trees and everything except the ground. Eva: They're Gone, Nature is gone Right. Kendryck: I don't think so Hairy Dog. Sasquatch: I don't know how to say this but, all I can say is that it'll be we won't be able to play games when it's only ground. Unicorn: You're right, Sasquatch. we can't play any games if it's only land. Right Rex? Audryck: Hmm, Where is he? Danjhely: I will find him. (Use her finding Goggles). (Then, the camera cuts to the scene where Rex is standing but he is not there as Danjhely was finding him.) Danjhely: Ok, I don't see him (Put her googles up back into her head) There must be in here. Unicorn: Hey, where is Rex? Sasquatch: And where's Komodo? Caramel Carla: And Little Flighter? Mouse: Look! (Camera cuts to Rex, Little Flighter and Komodo, who are sitting at the edge of the island.) There they are! sitting at the edge of the island. Danjhely: Your right, they're sitting and they look very depressed are they. Sasquatch: Maybe we should talk to them. Unicorn: Good idea, Sasquatch. Kendryck: Oh ok then, Caramel Carla talk to Little Flighter. Caramel Carla: Yes Kendryck, I will tell him. (Unicorn, Mouse, Sasquatch and Caramel Carla went to approach Rex, Little Flighter and Komodo so that they can talk to them. Meanwhile, Rex, Little Flighter and Komodo are sitting together, feeling very depressed until the other Animal Mechanicals and Caramel Carla show up.) Unicorn: Rex? Komodo? Little Flighter? Are you okay? You looked depressed. Rex: Oh, it's nothing but it's just that, the only reason why Komodo and I are feeling depressed it is because we're worried about Santana. We are worried that something tragic will happen to her. that's why we were depressed. Sasquatch: Oh, it's that the reason why you were here? Komodo: Yes, Sasquatch. Caramel Carla: What's wrong Little Flighter? Little Flighter: Oh nothing, look in the sky myself. Caramel Carla: It's Ok We'll be fine now. Mouse: You know what? I also miss Santana as well and we have a great friendship together and so does Unicorn and Sasquatch. But, the closest friendship she ever had is with you two. But don't worry, I'm sure that she'll be here any time we'll just have to wait and be patient. Sasquatch: But Mouse, how are we ever going to be patient? We can't play any games. Mouse: Hmm... Maybe we can play a few games that will work. Unicorn: Well, it's worth a try. Come on, Rex. You too Komodo. Caramel Carla: And you Little Flighter. Rex, Little Flighter and Komodo: Okay! Danjhely: That's a perfect way guys, let's get play. a song called "Unbreakable Smile" sung by Tori Kelly begins after Rex, Little Flighter and Komodo agreed. Then, the Animal Mechanicals and the Animal Patrol Team play a few games like tag, simon says, hide and seek and follow the leader. The song ends after they played some games and they all fell asleep and when night time comes. Audryck: (Tries to Sleep as he Awakes) Huh? (Sees a Mutlicolor Swan spotted a blue light). Danjhely: (Sleeping). Audryck: Danjhely wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!!! Danjhely: (Awakes) Huh, what are you doing? Audryck: I see a Rainbow Swan. Danjhely: Stop that!!! Audryck: I saw the Swan who is very colorful. Danjhely: Audryck, Stop it!!! Audryck: She's Coming, she's coming. RUN!!!! Danjhely: Come Back you ducky duck!!! Audryck: I'm coming. (Comes Back to Danjhely). Eva: Can you guys shut up, we're sleepy now. Danjhely and Audryck: Ugh, Fine Eva. (As they sleeps in the night). secretly flew to the island without waking the Animal Mechanicals and the Animal Patrol Team. Once she landed, the blue light appeared, which woke up the Animal Mechanicals and the Animal Patrol Team and caught their attention. Rex: Look! Komodo: there's the blue light. Mouse: And there's Santana. Little Flighter: Wow, She's colorful isn't she? Saaquatch: Um, guys... what is she doing? Kendryck: I think she's, Uh..... is pawing the ground, exhales and flew to the blue light. Unicorn: I think she's about to go through the blue light. Rex, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: WHAT?! Animal Patrol Team: (Gasp). Carlie Mcgill: (Faints and got up) A Swan, cool. Rex: We have to stop her. Quickly! Audryck: Wait guys don't catch her. Animal Mechanicals run as fast as they can to catch up to her and once they get to her, they all grabbed her right ankle.Tthe Animal Patrol Team are following after them. Komodo: Santana, what are you doing? It's too dangerous for an Animal Mechanical to go through a blue light. Santana: But, I have to do it and more importantly, that is not just an ordinary blue light, it's a portal that leads to a new world. Now back off!! Audryck: Guys, Don't! shakes her ankle and the Animal Mechanicals fell and landed to the ground. After they got up, they continued to chase after her with the Animal Patrol Team. Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Nooooooooooo!!! Animal Patrol Team: She's Got Away! Carlie Mcgill: Let's follow her. (Santana was able to go through the portal and the others are also able to go through it as well as the portal closes. All of them are screaming except for Santana because she is very brave and the six heroes and 6 animal heroes come out of the portal which is the ocean and all of them have landed on the beach. Santana lands on her feet while Unicorn, Mouse and Sasquatch lands on their heads, Komodo lands on his rump and Rex lands on his back. The Animal Patrol are seeing them as they bump them too except for Audryck because he lands on his Feet on Mouse on her tail, The five heroes and the 6 animal heroes got up.) Rex: Is everyone alright? Mouse: I'm OK. Unicorn: Me too. Audryck: We're Fine now. Sasquatch: Everybody's okay, Rex. But, I just have one question. Rex: What? Sasquatch: Where are we? Komodo: Hmm... if I am correct, And I'm always am, we must be on the beach. Except, the sand is a lot more softer than the one at our place. Caramel Carla: Is this a place? Little Flighter: Where? Santana: You may be right, but there are more places than just the beach. Follow me! (Santana digs a tunnel in the sand.) Rex: Wow! You can dig?! Santana: digging Of course, I can dig. But, just give some time. Audryck: Wow you can dig. Santana: (echoed) The tunnel is finished. Follow the path, guys. Rex: Umm... okay. (The Animal Mechanicals and the Animal Patrol Team entered the tunnel and after they got out and meet up with Santana, they were surprised and amazed when they saw a city.) Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Whoa... Animal Patrol Team: Oooohhhh. Mouse: What is this place? Audryck: Where are we? Danjhely: And what's the name of the City is? Category:Transcripts Category:Movie transcripts Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount